<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bento Adventures by Tanner_Clark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092934">Bento Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanner_Clark/pseuds/Tanner_Clark'>Tanner_Clark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adorable Chibi, Baked Goods, Family, Found Family, Gen, Hilarious, Hurt/Comfort, Lots of Food, Mama!OC, Oc adopts Naruto, Possible Spoilers in the tags!, Sasuke is less of a douche, Saving the world with food!, will add more tags as story progresses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:53:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanner_Clark/pseuds/Tanner_Clark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we go again with another Self-Insert! This time it's as an Oc. Meet Manami, Anko's older half sister. A previously depressed, suicidal almost widow who was reborn! Not literally. She's a whole new person now! She works at a bakery and even begins enjoying life again! All thanks to a special little whiskered-faced boy! She's here to save the world! With Food!</p><p>(My best friend is more my editor than my co-creator, she's helped me with chapter content and fixing my grammatical errors, but I did 90% of the writing in this one! I hope you enjoy it! this is entirely betaed by SlytherinLife! Check out her fics too!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bento Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My thought as I slowly sank below the water, the storm raging overhead was… I’m gonna die… I’m going to die and I never even got to do most of the stuff that I wanted to do with my life! Shit, I was only 22. I barely started living. </p><p>Air escaped my lungs as I watched lightning flash overhead. I don’t want to die. The water stung my eyes as I struggled to reach the surface, but my arms wouldn’t listen to my will. I kept sinking.</p><p>The water burned my lungs as I took in a desperate gasp. Filling them to near full capacity. Dammit. Not like this.</p><p>I could tell my vision was darkening, but there wasn’t anything I could do about it. My chest let out painful, pulsating throbs, as my eyes slipped shut. Sleep… that’s all I could do. Sleep, and never open my eyes again.</p><p>~OoO~</p><p>Waking up in a bathtub, completely submerged after my death was not fun. </p><p>In full panic mode, I sprang up, coughing hysterically as I tried to clear the water from my lungs. Although there wasn’t much I could do as I saw the empty pill bottle on the floor next to the tub. “Shit… Really?” The voice was hoarse and I didn’t recognize it despite the fact that it came out of my mouth.</p><p>I forced myself out of the tub, completely ignoring the fact that I wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. I need to find a phone and call someone. I apparently attempted an overdose and drowned myself. </p><p>Stumbling into the hallway, I groaned loudly, gripping my stomach as I stumbled into what looked like a living room. Although it was difficult to tell as my vision was blurred and I was beginning to feel dizzy.</p><p>I felt my knees give out as I collapsed near the sofa, my head hitting the floor rather painfully. </p><p>I barely heard a door swing open energetically before my vision went black as I fell unconscious.</p><p>~OoO~</p><p>The beeping of a monitor woke me from a groggy, disorienting slumber. It was steady and loud. Grumbling, I tried to roll over only to have something stop my arm from moving. Blinking my eyes opened slowly, I looked over and saw a head of dark hair and a somewhat familiar face sleeping peacefully at my bedside. Grumbling, now realizing more sleep was impossible, I sat up, my throat burning painfully from the forced noise.</p><p>Shooting upright, the dark-haired woman stared wide-eyed at me. “Mana!” She screeched, hugging me tightly to her chest causing me to grunt painfully. </p><p>“Anko!” My mouth moved on its own, I don’t know why but I felt a sense of familiarity in this embrace.</p><p>“You scared the daylights out of me!” She pulled away, her sandy brown eyes gazing at me with a surprisingly hurt expression. “If you needed someone to talk to you could have come to me! We’re sisters after all!” </p><p>I raised a brow at her. “You’re busy with your ninja business, you don’t need to be worried about me…” I really have no idea where any of this is coming from...</p><p>“Then what about Genma, huh? What about your best friend?”</p><p>“He’s been busy with work! I can’t bother you guys with my problems!” I don’t know where all of this is coming from, but at least it’s believable. All these fuzzy memories of someone else’s life filtering into my head almost made me dizzy.</p><p>“Manami…” Anko sat on the edge of the bed. “You’ll never be a bother.” She brought me into a hug so familiar, not to me but this body, that it brought tears to my eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I mumbled into her shoulder. “I won’t do it again. Next time I’ll find you.” </p><p>“You better!” She let out a watery laugh. “Come find me next time.”</p><p>“I will…” I mumbled, staring out the window over her shoulder in awe. This was Konoha. I woke up… In the freaking Naruto-Verse! And considering how young Anko looks, it’s quite early too.</p><p>~OoO~</p><p>The last 4 days were spent being scolded by nurses and getting yelled at (Though not really) by Genma.</p><p>The whole time I apologized and made promises. By the time I was released my throat hurt less and I was feeling emotionally drained. </p><p>“We’re going out to eat!” Anko cheered, linking her arm with mine and Genma followed at a slower pace behind us. “Let’s get dango!”</p><p>“Anko…” I sighed. “My first meal outside of hospital food and you want it to be dango?” I raised a brow at her and she grinned cheekily at me.</p><p>“Yup!” She nodded, dragging me behind her. </p><p>I shook my head, wondering just what I did to get a wild sister… Huh… “sister”... I like it.</p><p>It took the whole four days recovering to accept that this was now my body. The previous tenant wanted out and I didn’t want to die, so I guess whatever being was watching us decided to give us what we both wanted. So I’m taking this chance to live. Sorry Manami, but this is my body now and I’m not about to squander what was about to be lost.</p><p>It begged a question though: Why?</p><p>Anko stared at me curiously, her thick dark purple hair falling into her face as she tilted her head to the side. “You okay, Mana?” </p><p>“Hm?” I looked at her, raising a brow.</p><p>“You spaced out there for like, 5 minutes.” She frowned at me. “If you’re still not feeling-”</p><p>“No!” I shouted, giving her an exasperated look. “I’m… I’m just happy to be alive.” I smiled at her. “Really…  I don’t know what I was thinking.”</p><p>She grinned at me. “I don’t know either, but I’m also glad you’re alive, now… To dango!”</p><p>~OoO~</p><p>Anko and Genma dropped me off at my apartment, giving me serious looks as they stood before me.</p><p>“I promise you guys, I’m not going to do anything, I’m just gonna take a bath and go to bed.” I frowned at them. “You can check on me in the morning if you want.”</p><p>I sighed after they both nodded. Closing the door behind me, I shook my head with an amused smile. “Time for a bath.” I hummed happily, before deciding to snoop so I could find out where the room was. I quickly found my bedroom which was a decent size with a full-size mattress instead of the expected futon. I didn’t pay much mind to the half of the bed that looked untouched. I hummed in appreciation and quickly rifled through the closet, finding a pair of capris and a t-shirt next to a large jacket. Double-checking the clothes, I decided that a stroll after a bath sounded relaxing.</p><p>I got a little lost trying to find the shower. Even though I should have realized that this was a Japanese-style apartment, it slipped my mind that the shower would be in a different room than the toilet. But when I found the shower, I quickly stripped and reached for the shower nozzle… only to realize it would get all over the floor. Well, I’ll just shower in the bathtub until I’m comfortable.</p><p>Before leaving, I decided to do a bit more of a deeper snoop. By the front door I saw two pairs of house slippers, one pair was fairly worn and the other looked almost brand new. Huh… Maybe they’re guest slippers? There were two bathroom slippers too.</p><p>Shaking my head I stepped into the living room and took in the furniture. A simple baby blue couch, and a dark brown coffee table with ninja gear collecting dust. Carefully lifting the flak jacket, I felt my throat close up. It was for a man, no way would it fit my frame. It would make me look like a child being swallowed under their dad’s t-shirt. The gloves were definitely meant for larger hands than my own.</p><p>A calendar in the corner caught my attention only for the fact it had something written on it. I gently set down the jacket before taking a closer look at the calendar. A date was scribbled out with so much ink the black liquid had rolled off the page and dripped onto the floor before drying. I lifted up the page and looked at the next month, finding the indented words that were now too scribbled out to see. </p><p>“Takao and My wedding day?” I mumbled, feeling my chest tighten. “Holy shit, oh Manami.” I murmured. Turning to look back at the coffee table. A black scroll was resting on the coffee table as well… It was a funeral notice. “You poor girl… You lost someone, huh?” </p><p>I shook my head and went into the kitchen. On the counter were two pregnancy tests with dates on them. One had the date surrounded by hearts, the date was written in one handwriting and “Our baby” was written in a more… maculine handwriting? That was the only way to describe it, like someone with big hands had to write on an object only as large as one of their fingers. The one below it had a date from 4 days ago… It was negative… “You poor poor girl…” I felt tears well up in my eyes.</p><p>I swallowed thickly and looked back to the bathroom. I threw away the bottle but… I just had to know.</p><p>I rushed to the bathroom and plucked the bottle out of the trash. Sleeping pills, prescribed to Inuzuka Takao.</p><p>A stroll was sounding better and better. This apartment is too depressing. I need to get away from this all. </p><p>~OoO~</p><p>Of course, I would run into him… </p><p>Standing before me, so tiny and frail-looking, was a sheepish and shy Naruto. My hair was still somewhat damp from my bath and tied up into a loose bun on my head.</p><p>The small boy looked absolutely terrified as I stared him down. I realized my expression was probably really scary to him. Sighing softly, though I could tell he heard it from the flinch he gave, I kneeled down in front of him. “What are you doing out here so late at night?” Who am I kidding, it’s only 7:30.</p><p>He looked up at me, his blue eyes wide with curiosity. “I was going to get ramen…” His stomach rumbled loudly at that and he blushed. He was so little and so thin.</p><p>“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever had ramen before…” I frowned as I tried to remember if this body ever had ramen, and from what I could tell, it didn’t… Actually, every part of my body was telling me that it rarely ate anything with noodles.</p><p>“WHAT?!” He shouted as though that was an offense.</p><p>I smiled sheepishly at him as he stared up at me. “Yeah, strange huh?”</p><p>“We have to fix that!” He grabbed my hand and started pulling me into the direction of a stand I hadn’t noticed despite the fact that it was lighting up the street we were on. “Mister!” The small blonde boy shouted. “This lady never had ramen, dattebayo!”</p><p>I laughed a bit, he was so cute. He struggled to climb up into the too tall stool. Shaking my head, I helped him up, getting a gasp and look of surprise from said child.</p><p>“Since I’m so new, why don’t you order for me?” I thanked Kami that I remembered to grab my wallet. My fat wallet.</p><p>The boy immediately ordered two miso pork ramen. </p><p>We sat in silence for a while before our bowls were brought out. Immediately he started scarfing it down while I quietly ate mine at a much slower pace. By the time I finished my first bowl he was already on his third, not even knowing I was planning to pay for his food as well as my own. </p><p>“So darling, do you eat here often?” I raised a brow as he jolted in surprise, probably not expecting me to acknowledge his existence. He gave me a funny look, probably never hearing the word “darling” before, let alone someone using it on him.</p><p>“I come here as often as I can.” He nodded, slowly putting down the bowl. </p><p>“I should introduce myself, I’m Manami.” I grinned at him, watching as his mood went further south.</p><p>“I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” He mumbled, slowly swirling his food around his bowl.</p><p>“That’s a nice name, Naruto-kun.” I nodded to myself, ordering a second bowl of the pork ramen. I didn’t even realize how hungry I was. </p><p>He gave me a shocked expression but apparently decided not to look a gifted horse in the mouth.</p><p>“Thanks!” He grinned, gaining back his energy as he scarfed down the rest of his ramen.</p><p>By the time we were finished eating, he had 5 whole bowls and I only had two. </p><p>The girl who had been taking the orders was hesitant to hand me the bill but I smiled and held my hand out.</p><p>Her shoulders relaxed and she handed me the bill. 3 of Naruto’s bowls were marked for free as well as one of my bowls. I gave her a surprised expression but she just shook her head with a smile. I forgot how much the two in this stand really cared about Naruto.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright darling, let’s get you home.” I stood up, waiting for him to register that I was talking to him.</p><p>“What?” Naruto gave me a surprised look, his eyebrows almost to his hairline and his eyes wide.</p><p>“I can’t let a little boy like you walk home alone.” I raised a brow before smirking in amusement as he looked offended.</p><p>“I’m not little!” He grumbled, hopping down from the stool a little unsteady.</p><p>“Where to little man?” I grinned down at him as he pouted. He’s face was just so chubby I had to…</p><p>Poke...</p><p>“Gah! I’m not a little kid!” He protested the poking by trying to swat my hand. “It’s this way.” He started walking towards his apartment, his shoulders hunched. Thankfully it was late, so no one was out and about at the current time.</p><p>~OoO~</p><p>The apartment building he lived in was a little run-down but it wasn’t all that bad. I followed him up the rickety steps, a little concerned about the state they’re in.</p><p>“Here we are.” I looked at the door of his apartment, at least it was in better condition than the other ones. Likely meaning that he was the only one living on this floor. He unlocked the door and paused, turning to look at me. “Thanks for walking me home Nee-san.”</p><p>“Of course. I’ll be sure to stop by after work tomorrow as well.” I smiled at him. “I’ll bring you something good to eat.”</p><p>His eyes widened. “You really mean it?”</p><p>“Yup, see you tomorrow, squirt!” I ruffled his hair, causing his eyes to water. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“It’s nothing!” He scrubbed at his eyes with his arm. “See you tomorrow Nee-san!” He gave me his signature sunshine smile.</p><p>“See you tomorrow.” I pulled my hand away as he stepped into his apartment, closing and locking the door behind him.  I tried not to squeal as I made my way home. He is just too freaking cute!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay! I know I promised my loyal readers Polar Opposites (My Zuko x Oc Story) But I decided last minute that I want it in third person so it's currently going under some major re-editing! (Meaning I've got at least 7 chapters I have to rewrite into third person and that's at least 20k+ words) so I hope you can forgive me and enjoy this one for now! I should have chapter one for Polar Opposites done by if not this weekend then next weekend! </p><p>I also got a job, yay me, and now I work 40 hours a week or so. On the plus side, my son is for the most part potty trained (He's 2) and that's a huge accomplishment! No more diapers!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>